libsoc_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
List of Libertarian Socialists
This is a list of people who believed in and fought for libertarian socialism in order of the first letter of their first name. Libertarian Socialists A * Adolph Lessig - Business Agent * Agnes Inglis - Librarian and Historian * Alain Crosnier * Albert Guigui-Theral * Albert Meltzer * Alex Comfort * Alexander Schapiro - Refugee Support Worker * Anatoli Zhelezniakov * Andre Boesiger * André Nedelec * Andrej Grubačić - Sociologist * Antoinette Cauvin - Trade Unionist * Anton Pannekoek - Astrophysicist * Antonio Zapata Cordoba * Armando Borghi * Arthur Caron - Trade Unionist * Arthur Lehning B * Ben Fletcher * Benigno Andrade Garcia * Benigno Mancebo * Big Bill Haywood - Trade Unionist * Billy MacQueen * Boris Franteschini * Britta Gröndahl - Teacher * Buenaventura Durruti C * Carl Einstein * Carlos Cortez - Cartoonist * Charles Mowbray * Charlie Lahr * Chris Pallis - Neurologist * Chu Cha-pei - Soldier * C.L.R. James - Cricketer * Cornelius Castoriadis D * Daniel Guérin * David Edelstadt * David Graeber - Anthropologist and Historian * David Polyakov - Trade Unionist E * Edward Abramowski - Psychologist * Elise Ottesen-Jensen - Sex Educator, Journalist and Feminist * Emile Henry * Emma Goldman - Feminist * Enrico Baj - Painter * Enrique Martinez * Errico Malatesta F * Felix Carrasquer Launed * Francesco Carmagnola * Francisco Denis Diez - Doctor * Frank Kitz - Dyer * Fred Charles G * George Foulser * Georgi Grigoriev * Gerard Ali Khanifar - Tire Factory Worker * Gerard Melinand * Gilles Durou * Giovanni Marini * Gustav Landauer * Guy Bourgeois H * Harold Barclay - Anthropologist * Harris Brewis - YouTuber * Harry Cowley - Painter * Harry Järv - Librarian and Soldier * Helmut Kirschey * Henri Bouyé * Hermann Hahn - Builder * Hwei-lin Wei - Anthropologist I * Immanuel Ness - Sociologist and Historian * Iosif Bleikhman * Isaac Puente - Doctor * Ivan Balev - Doctor J * Jack Frager * Jacky Toublet * Jacobo Maguid * Jaime Balius * James Herod - Author * Jean-Francois Lyotard * Jean Malaquais * Joe Hill - Musician and Trade Unionist * John Holloway - Sociologist * José Ledo Limia * Jose Lluis Facerias * José Ruiz Jiménez * Jose Sabate Llopart * Joseph Toscano - Doctor * Juan Gomez Casas * Judi Bari - Environmentalist and Trade Unionist * Julius Nolden - Metalworker K * Kajsa Ekis Ekman - Journalist * Koitscho Koitschew - Doctor L * Leah Feldman * Lorenzo Kom'boa Ervin - Activist * Louis Emile Cottin * Louise Michel - Teacher * Luce Fabbri * Lucy Parsons - Trade Unionist * Luisa Capetillo - Trade Unionist and Feminist * Luigi Camillo Berneri * Luigi Fabbri M * Manuel Lozano Guillen * Mark Bray - Historian * Maria Mombiola * Marie Louise Berneri * Mario Castelhano * Martha Wüstemann * Mikhail Bakunin - Philosopher * Monty Miller - Trade Unionist * Murray Bookchin - Historian and Car Factory Worker N * Naomi Klein - Historian * Nestor Makhno - Military General * Ngô Văn Xuyet - Factory Worker and Trade Unionist * Nicholas Lazarevitch * Nicolas Walter * Noam Chomsky - Linguist and Cognitive Scientist O * Olga Malitskaya * Ono Tozaburo - Poet and School Principal P * Pantaleimon Belochub - Farmer and Military Commander * Patrick Read - Military Technician * Paul Helberg - * Peter Arshinov - Historian and Journalist * Peter Gelderloos - Historian * Peter Kropotkin - Biologist and Geographer * Pepita Carpena * Philip Levine * Pier Carlo Masini * Pierre-Joseph Proudhon - Printer and Economist R * Ramon Vila Capdevila * Richard Curlewis * Richard Thiede * Rita Milton - Shopkeeper * Roland Biard S * Sail Mohamed - Soldier and Trade Unionist * Salvatore Cassia * Sam Dolgoff * Sam Mainwaring * Sam Mbah - Lawyer and Anthropologist * Sascha Schapiro - Soldier * Sébastien Faure * Senna Hoy * Shmuel Alexandrov - Jewish Religious Scholar * Silvia Cusicanqui - Sociologist and Historian * Stepan Petrichenko - Sailor and Spy T * Tcheng Yu-hsiu - Judge * Terence McKenna - Psychonaut and Botanist * Todor Mitev - Doctor * Tom Barker V * Varlam Cherkezishvili - Journalist W * Willi Jelinek * Wilstar Choongo - Librarian Y * Yankev-Meyer Zalkind - Jewish Religious Scholar Others These people haven't explicitly identified themselves as libertarian socialists or have rejected the label outright, but have raised very similar concerns about society and proposed very similar solutions. A * Albert Einstein - Theoretical Physicist * Alexander Grothendieck - Mathematician * Alfie Kohn - Teacher and Psychologist * Ambalavaner Sivanandan - Librarian and Historian * Amelia Milka Sablich - Trade Unionist B * Barry Commoner - Cellular Biologist D * David Noble - Historian G * George Orwell - Journalist and Novelist J * James Connolly - Military Commander * Jimmy Tompkins - Priest M * Moses Coady - Priest K * Karl Hess - Engineer S * Saul Alinsky - Community Organizer Category:Libertarian Socialism Category:Libertarian Socialists Category:Lists Category:Libertarian Socialist Wiki